1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet takeout apparatus applied to a machine to classify paper sheets such as postal matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a paper sheet takeout apparatus is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-341860.
In this paper sheet takeout apparatus, parameters such as a medium supply speed, a pressing force of a delivering roller and a separating force of a separating roller are set to certain fixed values suitable for media having average thickness and weight to permit handling of various media, even if media of 0.15-6 mm thick and 2-50 g weight is mixed and supplied.
However, if a thick (heavy) medium 101 as shown in FIG. 12A is supplied to such an apparatus with certain parameters settings, it takes long time to send a succeeding medium 101b to a delivering roller 102 and decreases a processing efficiency. A thick medium 101a is heavy, and a delivering force of the delivering roller 102 is not sufficiently transmitted to the media, and a processing efficiency is decreased. Further, a separating force of a separating roller 104 (FIG. 13A) serves as resistance and decreases a processing efficiency.
Contrarily, when a thin (light) medium 103 as shown in FIG. 3A is supplied, the medium is fed more than needed and pressed to the delivering roller 102 by a force larger than a predetermined value. Further, a delivering force of the delivering roller 102 is added, and the medium is fed as a batch or in being overlapped. A separating force of the separating roller 104 acts overly as shown in FIG. 13B, and a paper jam occurs and the apparatus stops for long time.
As described above, in a conventional paper sheet takeout apparatus, control parameters are fixed to certain values and various media can be evenly handled. But, when only a special medium of the same kind (thick or thin medium) is supplied, stable takeout is impossible and a processing efficiency is decreased.